Verbal Abrasions
by Onyxlight
Summary: This will be a collection of oneshots staring Inuyasha and Miroku that I am writing for the challenge community 30 Wounds. Yaoi
1. It's just a flesh wound'

**This was written for the Live Journal Community 30Wounds. I have never tried my hand at One-shots so I thought I would give this a go and use it to improve my writing skills. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...sigh**

* * *

**Theme:** #01 'It's just a flesh wound'

* * *

A crisp fall day finds the shard hunters back in Kaede's village after a pretty rough battle with a group of horned swamp demons. The demons caught the group by surprise when while they were camped outside a deserted village a few miles west of their current location. Shortly after night fell the group found themselves face to face with the reason why the village had been abandoned.

The horned demons proved to be a greater challenge than the group initially thought.

Now our favorite Hanyou was impatiently waiting for his wounded companion to emerge from the priestess' hut. As he glanced at the door for the seventeenth time in the last minute the fight that brought them here played over in his mind.

_Inuyasha was just about to deliver the killing blow to–what appeared to be–the last of the horned demons, when another one shot out of the swamp with his weapon trained on Inuyasha. Before the Dog Demon could even react to the sound behind him Miroku had moved to intervene. _

_Inuyasha turned around just as the creature swung its axe with the obvious intention of taking off Mirokus' head. Miroku evaded the bulk of the attack but the demons weapon grazed his neck before he managed to subdue it with a couple of ofuda. _

_All was well until the scent of the Houshi's blood reached Inuyasha's nose. When the half demon saw the blood running down the Monk's neck he scooped him up bridal style, shouted to the girls to follow him on Kilala and he raced off to Kaede's village._

The sound of the door sliding open brought the Hanyou out of his reverie and he walked up to the elderly priestess as she stepped out of her hut.

"Calm down Inuyasha, Miroku's fine, it's just a flesh wound."

Quiet giggling and a mummer of, "I told ya so" sounded from where Shippou and Kagome were taking inventory of the supplies in Kagomes backpack. Sango was quiet but looked at the flustered half-demon with questioning eyes.

"I tried to tell him as much on the way here but he wouldn't listen." stated Miroku, as he walked out of the hut to stand beside the priestess.  
"Feh, next time I'll save my concern and leave ya to bleed out." Inuyasha huffed right before he disappeared into the forest.

They all stood there blinking at the empty spot once occupied by the Hanyou. Shippou was the first to break the awkward silence. "What's his problem today?"

The kit's question was met with shaking heads and shrugged shoulders. Sango looked from the direction Inuyasha had left, over to the confused face of Miroku quite a few times before she made her decision. "Houshi-sama, would you help me take some supplies to the temple?"

"Sure thing Sango, just lead the way."

Sango used their slow walk to the shrine to gather her thoughts. Both girls knew things had changed between the two men in the group and Kagome was convinced that the two had finally become friends. Sango was not denying the change at all; but what she saw developing between the two went a bit deeper than friendship. She wasn't sure at first if her instincts were telling her correctly but Inuyasha's recent actions led her to believe she was not mistaken.

With and audible sigh she sat her basket down on the temple floor and turned to face the still confused looking Monk. He was putting some of the supplies away and as he did so he kept blowing a few wayward strands of hair out of his face. The Demon Slayer watched as her friend pulled his hair free of its tie and redid it, only to have the same problem as before. He tried to neatly pull his hair back several times before he finally gave into frustration, yanked the tie out and stuffed it in his robe. She knew his hair was not the true source of his irritation and chose this moment to speak. "You need to talk to him Miroku."

"Excuse me?" he replied.  
"I am not trying to meddle in your personal affairs Houshi-sama but it has become obvious to me that things have changed between you and our Hanyou friend. Am I right?"

He looked down at the empty basket at his feet and slowly nodded his head yes. He looked so lost Sango's heart went out to him. "I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner Sango. It's just that I'm not sure… I mean we haven't decided to… I have no idea what's really going on."  
"I figured as much." she said as she offered the young monk a comforting smile, "Don't worry about me or any of us for that matter, right now you and Inu-san need to figure out where you stand with each other. Until that is done there is nothing to tell."

He returned her smile, thanked her for her kind words and left the temple in search of Inuyasha.

--

"Crazy Monk." mumbled the irritable half-demon as he sat in his favorite tree and watched the setting sun. He could have gotten himself killed trying to play the hero, Inuyasha mused, as he once again saw the demons axe swing out toward Miroku. The image was enough to send chills down his spine.

Tired of dwelling on today's events he was considering returning to the village when he scented Miroku's approach. Shortly thereafter the Hoshi appeared at the base of the tree and whispered Inuyasha's name.

After receiving no reply, Miroku started to leave and search elsewhere when the half-demon dropped down soundlessly beside him. The pair stood there quietly staring at each other for a while before Miroku wrapped his arms around the red-clad figure, pressed his face into his shoulder and said, "I didn't mean to seem unappreciative of your concern today Inuyasha."

The Dog-demon said nothing as he stood frozen in the dark haired mans embrace. Just when the Monk was beginning to think he had overstepped a line, he felt strong arms encircle him and the others cheek rest on the top of his head. Relieved, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and relaxed. They stayed this way as the sun continued to slip beneath the horizon. Miroku was beyond content. He had no desire to do anything that would ruin the moment, but he knew he had to broach the subject.

Cautiously, he asked one of the many questions floating through his mind.

"Inuyasha, why did you panic like that today? My injury was really nothing serious."

The silver haired demon tensed at the question as all of the things he had been thinking of earlier came rushing back to the forefront of his mind. How could he express what he was thinking and feeling without sounding like a blubbering idiot? How could he let Miroku know that the moment he saw that axe swing his heart jumped into his throat and everything else in the world ceased to matter; Naraku, the jewel, nothing–absolutely nothing–mattered but him in that moment.

Inuyasha knew that something had changed between him and Miroku. He really started noticing it a couple of months ago after their encounter with the moth demon Gatenmaru. He let out a small sigh as he ran a clawed hand through the Monks unbound hair and said, "I never want anything to happen to you, and in my world that axe came too close for comfort."

Miroku couldn't help but smile against Inuyasha's shoulder as he tightened his grip on the Hanyou. "I feel the same when it comes to you my friend."  
"At this point I think we're more than friends, Miroku." Inuyasha replied.

Mirokus' smile broadened as he whispered, "I like that thought."

* * *

_A/N _

_...with the moth demon Gatenmaru. - Episode 52 right before Inuyashas' transformation into a full-demon_


	2. If looks could kill

**This was written for the Live Journal Community 30 Wounds. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...sigh****

* * *

**

**Theme: #13 If Looks Could Kill**

* * *

If the whole situation didn't have the potential of ripping the entire group asunder the demon slayer would laugh out loud. She had tried hard to tell the girl, without _**directly**_ telling the girl, what may be going on between the Dog Demon and the Monk. But now, if the dagger's Kagome was glaring at the two was any indication, she might be slowly drawing the picture for herself. As the two men sat off to themselves laughing about something they cared to share with no one, Sango sat and watched the Miko leer at the pair.

"Why are they so chummy all of a sudden?"

Sango simply stared at the girl–marveling at her ability to not see the obvious.

"Inuyasha has hardly said three things to me all day." She pouted as her hands found their way to her hips.

Sango looked down at Kilala and the Neko demon shook her head and bounded off into Kaedes' hut. Fine time for you to abandon me, Sango thought as she looked back to Kagome, she would remember that next time Kilala wanted her belly rubbed. The Demon Slayer sighed loudly as she stood and asked Kagome if she wanted to join her in an evening walk through the village.

"Don't you find it disturbing that the guys have been all but ignoring us for days!?" the girl from the future all but shouted as they made their way into the heart of the village. The Taijiya tried to ignore her companion but Kagome was persistent.  
"Well aren't you going to answer me?"

Sango stopped in her tracks and faced the irritated girl and said, "No Kagome."

"No what?"  
"I don't find it disturbing at all."  
"Well I do and I'm going to march right up to Inuyasha and demand an answer!"

Sango's first instinct was to stop the girl so her other two friends could get some peace and quiet; but after a moment of thought she figured the girl needed find out at some point…better sooner than later.

With that decided Sango gave Kagome a curt bow and continued on her way. Kagome stared at the retreating back of the Slayer in disbelief before she set off to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha had a feeling things might come to this. Even though Miroku was oblivious the Hanyou was not. His ears had picked up every word Kagome had said. Once the girls got out of sight he decided they needed to make themselves scarce. When he abruptly knelt down with his back to Miroku he didn't have to see the Monks face to know that confusion was there.

"I'll explain in a few minutes, hop on." the Hanyou said.

Without further question Miroku climbed on Inuyasha's back and as soon as he was settled Inuyasha took off with blinding speed. In a matter of moments they had covered quite a bit of distance. When they stopped at the base of a willow tree along the edge of a large pond Miroku started to climb off only to find that he was being held in place by two clawed hands.

Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped straight up and landed on a branch near the top of the tree. Once again Miroku moved to get down but nothing stopped him this time. Now that he was facing his friend the Houshi was trying to think of a way to word his questions when Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome's noticed the amount of time we've been spending together."

Miroku didn't say anything he just continued to stare into golden eyes as the Dog Demon told him everything he had overheard. When Inuyasha finished they sat on the tree branch in knowing silence as they gazed at the suns reflection on the water.

"How do you think she's going to take…_us_?"

"The same way she takes everything else that doesn't go her way. I'll probably be 'sat' to oblivion." The Hanyou responded with drooping ears. When Miroku saw the obvious distress on Inuyasha's face he felt torn. He wanted to remove the half-demon's worry but he didn't want to have to end what was developing between them before it had a chance to really be. It was in the midst of this type of circular thinking that the Dog Demon gave a soft sigh. The exasperated sound had his mind was made up. "I don't want to be the cause of more problems for anyone Inuyasha. We could always just…"

"Don't even go there Miroku." Inuyasha said cutting the Monk off in mid-sentence and turning to face him. "I'm not going to let this come between us and that's **final**!" The word final was growled out with enough conviction to silence any protests Miroku may have had. He simply nodded at the silver haired figure beside him and turned to once again stare at the water.

"I'll talk to her next time I take her to the well. I'll need you and Sango to keep Shippou occupied so he doesn't try to tag along." He said as he stood and began to take off his haori.

Miroku felt his face start to burn as he watched this. "Uh…what are you doing?" It was not that the Monk minded the unexpected show but it was a bit unnerving.

"Relax ya pervert, I'm just taking a bath. That water has been calling my name since we got here." He finished as he stepped out of his pants. Miroku tried not to blatantly stare at Inuyasha as he stood on the tree branch in nothing but his fundoshi(1)…but that was a hard task for the Monk indeed. He had long since realized that Demons apparently didn't have the same moral and social hang-ups that humans had. There were a lot of differences between the two species when it came to that sort of thing.

Inuyasha once told him that there are some things you simply can't do with your clothes on and for other things it would be stupid or pointless to do even if you could. So it just stands to reason when a person is swimming, bathing, etc you need to have your clothes off.

To him it was simple logic, nothing more nothing less.

Looking at him now Miroku was positive that this was a facet of demon logic he would grow to enjoy rather easily; but right now he was having a hard time figuring out how to behave. Sure things had changed between them but did that make it ok for him to blatantly stare? He was brought out of his musings by laughter. When he brought his eyes up to the Hanyou's face he was greeted by that all too familiar cocky smirk.

"And just what is so funny?" Miroku asked.  
"Just you." Inuyasha replied as he leaned over toward the Monk and whispered, "If you like what you see now you'll love it once I'm wet." That burning sensation increased three fold and Inuyasha did not help matters when he licked Miroku's ear before he backed away.

The Houshi just sat there awestruck as Inuyasha jumped into the air and dove into the water below. For a while there was nothing but the sound of splashing but peace was never a thing to be had for long…

* * *

"There you are!" Kagome's voice cut through the clearing, and just like that the tranquil air that had surrounded them was no more. "I was wondering where you had run off to."

Inuyasha said nothing he simply continued to play around in the water.

"Well aren't you going to come out of there and talk to me?" she asked.  
"I can talk to you fine from where I'm at."

She didn't seem to like that answer.

"Why have you been ignoring me all week?" she asked.  
"I haven't been ignoring you Kagome."  
"Yes you have," she shouted, "you've been spending most of your time with Miroku."  
"So?" he asked as he stood still in the chest deep water and fixed his stern gaze on the Miko. She had to think about her answer to this and as she did so her arms folded across her chest.  
"So…I just would like to know why."

Inuyasha was really hoping to have more time to think over how he was going to approach her with this. He really didn't want this to be harder than it had to be for her. He was well aware of the fact that Kagome had feelings for him…he just didn't return them. At one point he thought he might but that was a consideration that didn't linger long.

"Am I not free to spend my time with anyone I choose?"  
"Yeah, you are but…"  
"But what?" he snapped getting a little irritated at the girl who was now pacing along the edge of the pond. As he watched her he absently wondered what Miroku was thinking about all of this. He was sure the Monk could see and hear what was going on.

"Would you just come out of there and talk to me?" she snapped in return.  
"I can hear you just fine from here, and in case you didn't notice I was in the middle of bath."  
"Why are you being difficult? The only thing I'm asking you to do is come over here and talk to me. Is that so hard?"  
"No it's not but…" he started  
"But what?" She asked throwing his words back at him.

Now frustrated beyond belief the Hanyou shouted '**fine'** and launched himself out of the water and landed beside the stunned Miko in all his almost naked glory.

Kagome stood there, speechless as she took in his state of undress. He quickly grew tired of her staring and spoke up. "Well I've done what you asked now talk!"  
"I can't talk to you like this…you're all but naked!" she shouted.  
"Well duh Kagome, I told you I was in the middle of a bath."

* * *

Miroku was more than a bit amused while watching the exchange below. Even though he could not see the fine details he was sure when Inuyasha hopped out of the pond that the look on Kagome's face was priceless. He was even more positive that a look of outraged disbelief followed once Inuyasha finished his 'well duh' statement.

He wanted to do something to help get his Hanyou friend out of this situation with lady Kagome but he was not sure what help he would be at a time like this. The girl was more than a bit on edge and Inuyasha was swiftly following.

* * *

The Dog Demon was rapidly approaching the limits of his patience. Kagome had all but demanded that he get out of the water to talk to her and now that he was, she just stood there. As he waited for her to make up her mind about what she was going to do–if anything–he wondered if he should just tell her now and get it over with. He didn't want to do this while they were both upset but if she kept up this sort of behavior he was always going to be so. With a sigh he made his way back into the water…his decision was made.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he waded back into the pond.  
"To finish my bath; I've been thinking we all need a break and if we were going to take one it would be a good time for you to go see your family."

Initially the girls face lit up with joy but that soon passed, something had obviously crossed her mind.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Inuyasha? You never want me to go home."

Well that was not a question the Half Demon was prepared for. He didn't want to lie to the girl but he knew the truth was not something she wanted hear right now. With all of the sincerity he could muster he looked at the girl and said, "Kagome I promise you will have my undivided attention on the way to the well. We'll even take our time getting there. Just let me finish my bath. Will you do that?"

The strangest look crossed the girls face but she gave a small nod and turned to leave the clearing.

* * *

As the Miko walked back toward the village her mind wandered in circles. She was very pleased that Inuyasha was being civil and letting her go home without a fuss. She was also looking forward to spending time alone with him on the way to the well, but every time her mind played through the situation she kept getting the feeling she was missing something.

When she reached the village she noticed Kouga was there and he and Sango were talking about something. For a brief second her eyes narrowed at the pair and she wondered, "_What's with everyone acting so blasted strange all of a sudden?" _

Kouga greeted her with a wave and a smile but he never moved to approach her in any way. It was not that she desired the Wolf Demon's attention; it was simply strange for him to see her and simply wave. She told them she was going to go visit with Kaede before she went home and left the two of them to their conversation.

* * *

As Sango watched the girl disappear through the village, Kouga was watching her. He had long since realized his attraction to the Demon Slayer but chose to do nothing since he considered Miroku a friend; but once he figured out what that weird tension was between him and Mutt-face he started devoting more of his time when he visited to the Slayer.

He knew she thought his shift in interest form Kagome to her was some ploy to gain the Miko's interest, but nothing could have been further from the truth. He had watched the taijiya for some time now and he had to agree with his instincts when they said she would be a much better catch. She was strong, beautiful, and resourceful. Also it was impossible to miss how sharp and independent she was; and most importantly she had no problem with the fact that their pack leader was a Hanyou. That was something that told Kouga she probably wouldn't mind having a few half-demon pups of her own. He intended to repopulate his pack after Naraku was destroyed and he had the feeling she would love to have a family. She always spoke so fondly of the one she had before Naraku came along.

When it came to Kagome he had put together a number of things about the strange girl who had initially captured his heart: She often disappeared for days or weeks at a time claiming to have obligations to something called 'skool'. She had a very kind heart but that often led her, and her pack, into trouble. And whether they realized it or not the group has often mentioned things in his presence that led him to believe that Kagome could not and would not be around once the jewel was completed. He wasn't the smartest Demon walking these woods but he knew better than to get attached to someone that was going to be leaving for Kami only knows where, in the near future.

Speaking of future, he had heard all of them refer to Kagome's disappearances as her 'going back to her time'. He wasn't sure if this was something they were doing to confuse others outside their little group or if the oddly dressed girl with her strange foods and wonderful medicines was really from another time.

He was brought out of his musings by a soft questioning voice, "Would you care to help me gather firewood for the night Kouga?" Sango asked. "Sure thing," he began as he got to his feet and extended a helping hand to her, "although I feel inclined to say you would have no need for firewood if you stopped chasing me off after dark."

He watched as the Slayers cheeks turned crimson and she stuck his arm with a playful swat. He smiled at her and led the way into the forest.

* * *

There was no sign of anyone from the group when Miroku and Inuyasha wandered back into the village. Inuyasha knew he had to find Kagome and get this dreaded conversation underway. He looked at the purple robed Monk and received an encouraging smile. He repaid the gesture with a smile of his own and they followed his nose to Kagome.

When he reached the old Priestesses' hut Kagome was already saying her goodbyes while Sango and Kouga were outside the hut arranging firewood. In a way he was glad he didn't have to sit around and listen to them chat and in another he wished for a bit more time to gather his thoughts.

As he had requested of the Monk while they were in the willow, Miroku asked Sango and Shippou to help him gather some herbs for Kaede. The excited Kitsune jumped at the chance to help the elderly Priestess and bounded off into the woods ahead of Miroku and Sango. Once they were out of sight Inuyasha urged Kagome in the direction of the well.

This left Kaede and the Wolf Demon to stare after the retreating forms of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Any clue why the Mutt looked so serious?" Kouga asked.  
"From what Kagome has said and from what I have observed I think Inuyasha is about to inform Lady Kagome of something she doesn't want to hear."  
"Ahhh…" was Kouga's only response for a number of moments before he finished with, "I think I'll go for a walk myself."

Kaede raised an eyebrow at the Wolf in question.

"Hey, the Mutt might need a listening ear when all is said and done."

The Miko smiled at him and turned to enter her hut. It was nice to see the relationship between the two demons change from bitter rivalry to friendship, and the priestess knew that Inuyasha was surely going to be in need of one once he talked to young Kagome.

The girl had a large heart but from what she had seen; it did not have much room for things of this nature. With that in mind the priestess muttered a silent prayer on Inuyasha's behalf and returned to her duties.

* * *

(1)The **fundoshi** (褌, _**fundoshi**_ is a traditional Japanese male loincloth, made from a strip of cloth, which is twisted to create, in some cases, a thong effect at the back. **A/N:** And for those of you who want to know what one looks like there is a link to a pic in my profile...Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Kiss it Better

**This was written for the Live Journal Community 30 Wounds. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...sigh**

* * *

**Prompt 18 A Bad Omen**

* * *

Their walk to the well started off silently. Once the village was out of sight Inuyasha grew nervous. He knew he had to say something and soon or this would drag out for days. Inuyasha wasn't certain about much at that moment but he knew that this dragging out was not something he wanted. In his opinion it had gone far enough. She was already starting to question things and it would be cruel of him to let it go on any longer.

When he looked over at the girl she smiled at him and stepped closer to his side. It was when she looped her arm through his that he knew he needed to act soon.. As gently as he could, he slid his arm away from her and stopped his stride. "Look Kagome I'm not sure how to say this so bear with me."

The girl looked at him pensively and waited.

He drew in a deep breath before he continued. "I know…or at least have some idea about how you feel for me." He watched helplessly as her face softened when she took in what he was saying, the fact that his next words would hurt her made everything even harder, "But I've come to realize that I don't feel the same way about you." The soft look on her features melted into one of shocked disbelief. She ended up stumbling away from him like his words had physically shoved her then looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"What? Why?" Was all she could say at first, as she continued to struggle for words Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up on the frantic beating of her heart and her heavy breathing. Those same ears flattened against his skull at the amount of distress coming off the girl. He had not meant to do this to her but; things seldom go as planned for him.

"Is this why you've been spending all of your time with Miroku?" she asked quietly.

He nodded yes; somewhat relieved he would not have to do any further explaining. Her next words told him he'd gotten comfortable too soon.

"So what's he been doing? Teaching you how to woo this new chic? Or is this all over Kikyou?" she asked hurriedly as she folded her arms across her chest and huffed, "I knew he was going to be a bad influence on you."

To say Inuyasha was stunned would have been a gross understatement. He just stood there and looked at the girl from the future, horribly at a loss for words.

* * *

Kouga knew drawing power from the jewel shards to aid in masking his scent from Inuyasha was risky but he wanted to keep his presence in the trees unknown for now. He knew he was increasing his chances that Kagome might sense him but he figured she was so distracted by the Dog demon that she wouldn't bother feeling the area out for what could possibly be danger. When this went through the Wolf Demons mind he just logged it under the mounting reasons why Sango was a better choice.

Kagome always relied too heavily on others for her safety in the Wolf's opinion. When she was with the group she often just assumed they were on alert and went on as if there was nothing that could harm her. He could never see Sango going anywhere or doing anything without her guard up. He shook those thoughts from is mind and focused back on the conversation below.

Inuyasha had just told the girl he didn't have feelings for her and she now thought that he was spending time with the Monk for entirely the wrong reasons. If this wasn't so serious he would be rolling on the forest floor laughing at her assumptions.

* * *

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to nod his head in agreement and have this conversation over with. If he hadn't considered Kagome such a good friend that's precisely what he would have done. As it was he just couldn't deceive the girl like that and it would just cause an entire string of problems if he did. He had no intentions of hiding his relationship with Miroku from anyone–least of all someone he considered a friend. Inuyasha realized his only viable option was to lay it out on the line and hope for the best.

So with the best of intentions in mind and a prayer in his heart he smiled at Kagome and said, "You almost had it figured out."

Kagome looked at the smile on his face and confusion settled over her. "_What else could it be?"_ she thought as she waited for the Hanyou to continue. "This does involve Miroku but not in the way you think. He's not helping me woo anyone…he's actually the one I want to woo."

The look of confusion that had settled on her face deepened; but the instant she put it all together he knew it because she went from looking sweet and lost to enraged faster than he had ever thought possible.

Before he could react the Miko had slapped him soundly across the face and the sound echoed through his mind like a bad omen.

When he turned back to face her, she was seething with so much anger his instincts were yelling at him to run. As far as his inner demon was concerned he was in danger and needed to fight or flee. Squashing that feeling he opened his mouth and said, "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't…"

"Don't speak to me, Inuyasha! I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"But Kagome I…"

"I said quiet!" the girl yelled, "I don't want to hear it! How could you Inuyasha? After all this time how could you do this to me and with _**him**_ of all people?" she sneered.

"What's wrong with Miroku?" Inuyasha asked feeling defensive.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" she screamed as she started waving her arms and marching around in circles like a person possessed. "There's so much wrong with this I don't know where to start!"

His eyes narrowed at her as anger began to well inside his chest. He wasn't sure exactly what she was insinuating but he didn't like the feel or sound of it one bit. It was bad enough that she had struck him in the face out of anger, she didn't need to go down the road she was headed and bad mouth Miroku too. He clenched his fists at his sides in a desperate attempt at keeping his cool. He didn't want this situation to get any worse.

"Fine, since you have no idea where to start, don't bother!" he growled as he turned on his heels to leave.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Inuyasha! We're not finished here."

He hadn't felt a need to face her when he replied with, "You don't want me to speak to you and I don't want to hear what you have to say. Sounds like end of discussion to me." he snapped, and his tone clearly said the matter was not open for debate. When she wisely remained silent he snorted and marched on.

* * *

As Inuyasha made his way back to the village he felt his cheek start to sting for the first time since she slapped him. This was odd considering the amount of time that had passed. He also seriously doubted that Kagome had the strength it took to actually hurt him by merely slapping him. Curious to the cause of this, he changed direction and headed for the pond he was bathing in earlier so he could take a look at it.

When he reached the pond and peered into its surface he was amazed and infuriated at what he saw. Apparently in her anger some of her purification energy was called into her hand as she struck him. There was a light red palm print on his cheek that resembled a faint burn mark.

Inuyasha was in the midst of a string of muddled curses when a voice brought him out of his tirade. "Wanna talk about it?" Inuyasha cursed a bit more for letting the wolf demon sneak up on him so easily. Once he calmed down he sighed and sat on the ponds edge with his head bowed. "I can't believe she slapped me."

"Neither can I." the wolf demon replied as he joined his friend. They sat there staring out into the water in silence for a while. When Inuyasha brought his hand up to his singed cheek Kouga noticed the flinch he tried hard to hide. He knew firsthand how that felt, having once angered a mountain priestess himself.

"That'll take a while to heal, but it shouldn't scar." Kouga muttered hoping to comfort the younger demon.

"Yeah, but now I have to tell the others what happened and I…I don't want them to be mad at her over this."

Kouga's head whipped around so fast it strained his neck. "What!" he barked in disbelief. "They need to be mad at her Mutt. What she did was uncalled for. Don't let her make you feel guilty over this."

"Who said I feel guilty!?" the Hanyou shouted.

"No one had to, it's obvious."

"I don't know what your yapping about Wolf."

"I think you do, but that's neither here nor there at the moment." Kouga said with a flip of his wrist.

Silence fell over the pair and Kouga realized he was going to have to say something to the Inu demon, he just didn't know what. The Ookami knew this had to be hard on Inuyasha but he wanted him to realize he shouldn't take responsibility for the actions of others. Kouga knew that was part of the package when in the position of pack leader, but lines had to be drawn somewhere. A grim expression crossed the Wolf Demons face as her looked at the brooding form beside him.

He had had enough of this.

"Come on Dog Boy we can't sit here all day." Kouga announced as he got to his feet and dusted off his backside. Inuyasha stood silently and did the same. He looked back in the direction he had left Kagome, and scowled before making a move toward the village.

* * *

Once they got back to Kaedes hut everyone was shocked when they saw the mark on the Hanyou's face. The sad thing was no one had to ask who did it, everyone already knew. The real shocker came when Kaede asked what had prompted the young Miko to act so violently and Inuyasha responded with, _"I told her I didn't feel for her as she did for me and that I'd chosen to court Miroku instead."_ That statement caused wide eyes and arched eyebrows all around. Just because everyone already knew (or at least suspected) what was going on didn't make the Inu's open declaration of his intentions any less startling to the group.

Miroku looked shocked beyond words.

A serene smile graced the lips of the aged Priestess before she broke the silence with, "I'm happy for ye, Inuyasha, and for ye as well young Houshi." At this Mirokus face turned the same shade as Inuyasha's Haori. Upon finding himself under close scrutiny, Miroku nodded and focused his intention on his tea. Inuyasha smirked, walked across the hut and sat in his normal spot near the back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Soon everyone was going about their evening routines and Sango was outside saying her goodbyes to Kouga when a soft whimper was heard from the back of the room.

Shippou had been relatively quiet since he found out what Kagome had done to Inuyasha and everyone had thought it was best to give the child some space and time to figure out how he felt about it; but now the Kitsune was sniffing the air and crinkling his nose. When his brow furrowed Kaede walked to the door and asked Kouga to step back inside; as soon as he set foot in the hut his expression mirrored Shippou's.

"Something's off with the Mutt's scent." He declared as he made his way to the sleeping Hanyou. Once he got within a few feet of him his face morphed from confused into alarmed. "It's that damned handprint … it's slowly dissolving his Youkai!"

Everyone moved towards Inuyasha as Kouga tried to wake the Inu demon only to realize he was more than merely asleep–he was unconscious and burning with fever. When Kouga voiced this Miroku was at Inuyasha's side in an instant, "Can you counteract this Lady Kaede?"

"I can try, but it is something in all my years as a priestess I've never attempted to do."

They all held their breath as Kaede began chanting. After what felt like an eternity, she looked up at Miroku and said, "Nay child, my efforts have changed nothing." They all stood there exchanging worried looks until Sango asked the elderly Miko a question, "You think he's strong enough to fight this off himself?" At this several sets of hopeful eyes turned to Kaede.

"I truly cannot say, but I fear if left alone even if he does it will have caused him great harm."

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Kouga shouted, clearly angered at the helplessness of the situation.

"Well come up with a plan then!" Shippou shouted in return.

As they all stood there passing ideas (rather loudly) across the hut, Miroku was intently focused on the unconscious figure in his arms. He had been taught a little about healing while under the guidance of Mushin; one of the first things he ever healed was a wound on the old sots head after an all night meeting with his favorite beverage. He had also done it a few times to aid his own injuries during his wanderings alone; but only when it was a dire situation and time was of the essence. Healing was draining to say the least and he was not quite sure how it all worked.

In the midst of Miroku's thinking and the others debate, Inuyashas body convulsed and an echo of demonic energy swept through the hut effectively stopping everyone cold. They turned and stared at the stricken Hanyou and everyone watched in horror as a small lock of his hair turned jet black before their eyes. Gasps were heard from all around; then before anyone could really react, Miroku had leaned in and pressed his lips to the handprint that was the cause of it all.

At first nothing happened and Mirokus gesture appeared to be nothing more than an act of sentimentality. That idea was soon tossed to the wayside as the undeniable pull of power was felt by all those in the hut. Whether his friends knew it or not the Houshi was pouring every ounce of available energy he had into healing Inuyasha.

To the other occupants of the room, time was passing like the sand was stuck in the hourglass as they waited to see if this was going to be more fruitful than Kaedes efforts. When Miroku finally pulled away from Inuyasha the handprint was no more. With trembling hands, Miroku lowered Inuyasha's head and placed it on his lap. He barely had time to feel reprieved from the stress of the situation before Inuyasha began to stir. Everyone was focused on the Hanyou and when his eyes finally blinked open a collective sigh was heard. Almost as soon as he was aware of his surroundings, a scowl darkened his features.

"Why the hell are all of you standing around gawking at me!?" he asked in his usual gruff manner. Both of the ladies had matching looks of relief on their face as they smiled at his remark and the two demons of the group ended up rolling their eyes in unison. "I guess it's now safe to assume no damage was done to his sparkling personality." Kouga mumbled as he moved forward to sniff the Hanyou.

Inuyasha jerked away from the Wolf Demon and snarled, "What's your problem, Fleabag?"

"He's as good as new." Kouga announced, blatantly ignoring Inuyashas question.

"Someone tell me what in the seven hells is going on?" Inuyasha demanded as he bolted upright. It was then that he realized he had been in Mirokus lap. When confusion settled on his face Miroku didn't wait for him to ask, he just started filling Inuyasha in on what had transpired while he was unconscious.

When all was said and done Inuyasha was left staring at the monk in disbelief. An awkward silence grew between the two and the others took this as their cue to leave and began filing out. Shippou was reluctant so Kouga grabbed him up by the tail and carried the flailing Kitsune out the door despite his protests. When the sound of the flap sliding closed reached Inuyasha's ears his hand moved up to cup the side of Miroku's face. They sat there soundlessly admiring each other until Miroku reached out to run his fingers through the raven lock that remained in Inuyasha's hair.

"Sorry I couldn't fix this as well." Miroku whispered regretfully.

"Feh, don't worry about it, I'm not …. Are you ok?"

Miroku nodded. He was about to say something when he suddenly found his lips covered by Inuyasha's own. All coherent thought left Mirokus mind. When they finally pulled apart Inuyasha gathered the dark haired man in his arms and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead and sighed. The Monk had a dozen questions buzzing through his mind but voiced none of them in favor of enjoying the moment.

When they separated Miroku thought it would be a good idea to venture outside where the others had gone in order to give the pair a moment of privacy. Miroku, going outside would say _the moment is over and it's now safe to return_ without him having to actually say it. When he reached the door he glanced over his shoulder at the Hanyou that was still resting in the corner, he wasn't sure why but something was still gnawing at the edge of his mind.

It was almost as if the danger had not completely passed.

After seeing the look on Miroku's face, the Dog Demon motioned for him to continue on his way and he did without question.

* * *

After Miroku left the hut the blank look on Inuyasha's face turned into one of concern. He grabbed a handful hair and pulled it around where he could see it. He looked at the lock of hair that's now black due to nature of Kagomes abilities and groaned. From the moment her hand made contact with his face her knew nothing good was going to come of the situation … he just would have never guessed this.

He kicked back against the wall and began checking the status of his senses one by one. After deeming them okay he pulled Tetsusaiga from the place on his hip and willed the sword to transform. When it did without hesitation she sighed in relief. Everything seemed in order, but that did little to quell the unease in the pit of the Hanyou's stomach.

He had no basis for it but he felt like there was something wrong or changed somewhere. He huffed and folded his arms across his chest as he settled down to get some rest.

He figured what trouble there was would soon make its presence known … it always did.

* * *

I aim for this to be a series of one shots that tell the ins, outs and trials of Miroku and Inuyasha getting together so we will see how it goes and thanks for comming along for the ride!!

Also --hugs--for for taking the time to read this and I will apologize now for this was SO NOT my best work ... feel free to be HIGHLY opinionated if you want (I love insight) But if you have read any of my other fics you will realize that I am in the process of trying to find "My Voice" Falling Away is in alternating first person and Underneath It All is in third person and this one is... well its something I'm sure, but exactly what I don't really know ... I felt it kinda of jumped around to a few different things. --sigh--

--**O**--**N**--**Y**--**X**--**L**--**I**--**G**--**H**--**T**--


	4. Whipped

**This was written for the Live Journal Community 30Wounds. I have never tried my hand at One-shots so I thought I would give this a go and use it to improve my writing skills. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...sigh**

**Theme: #08 Whipped

* * *

**

Kagome's been gone for a little over a week and Inuyasha supposed it was just as well. He had no desire to see the girl at the moment. He was spending his time trying to get to know Miroku better as well as define why he felt the need to watch his back day and night. Sure he had enemies and no one could forget that Naraku was still out there to worry about; but this new sense of everlasting impending danger was starting to rob him of peaceful sleep and grate on the Hanyou's nerves.

Thus, making him very irritable.

Everyone, including Kouga, was down by the bathing pond in Kaedes village when a startled yelp caught everyone's attention. They all looked up just in time to see Inuyasha toss the Fox Kit into the water. Before anyone could ask, the Half Demon stormed away muttering obscenities and something about 'spoiled brats'.

Sango looked over in Miroku's direction and she could clearly see the scowl on the Monks face from where she sat talking to Kaede. They could all tell something was irritating their Hanyou friend but they had no clue what it was. Inuyasha's normal temperament was edgy at best and over the past three days he had gotten down right cranky.

"Maybe I should go see if I can get Dog-Boy to talk to me." Kouga said as he stood and tilted his nose to the wind.

Sango simply nodded and with a wink, that caused her to blush, the Wolf Demon was gone. When she turned to look at Kaede a knowing smile was gracing those aged lips. "What's so funny Lady Kaede?" Sango asked.

"Just watching ye and the wolf in the midst of courtship."  
"Courtship!" Sango gasped, "No Lady Kaede, you've got this all wrong."

Kaede shook her head and with amusement in her voice she said, "One doesn't live as long as I have to mistake these things my child." The young Demon Slayer looked down at her lap and started fiddling her hands nervously. When she said nothing Kaede continued. "The leader of the brown wolves is strong, bright and he obviously cares for ye, and even to my lone, aged eye he is quite handsome. What is the hold up young taijiya? Is it because he's a demon?"

Sango chewed her lip nervously at this and took a deep breath before she replied, "Yes and no."

Kaede arched an eyebrow in question. Sango let out a frustrated sigh and said, "I have no problem with the fact that he's a demon but …"

Kaede leaned forward in anticipation.

"…but if my tribe and family were still alive they would be furious if they knew I was even considering becoming a demons mate."

The priestess nodded in understanding of Sango's plight. The young woman's heart was pulling her in one direction but her heritage was pulling her in another. Kaede rubbed her chin thoughtfully at this. She knew she needed to choose her words wisely.

"Do ye think your family would not like for ye to be happy my child?"

Sango's head shot up and she shook her head back and forth vigorously, sending her unbound brown tresses everywhere.

Kaede smiled and continued with, "Don't ye think your family would want you to be with someone that could protect you and any future children? Your small group has made many powerful enemies; some that have nothing to do with that foul Naraku. Once he is gone ye will still have to be on guard."

"I know that Kaede, but I still can't help but think father would have disowned me for this." Sango answered sadly.  
"Think of it this way, Lord Sesshoumaru is the only kin Inuyasha has left. Would you even know our Hanyou friend if he followed what the Youkai Lord deemed as fit behavior?"

Sango again shook her head no.

"See my child, sometimes ye have to take your own path in life no matter where it leads."

Sango thought on this for a while and as she did a smile crept across her face. Feeling much better about the whole situation she leaned over and gave the kindly priestess a hug and thanked her for her listening ear and kind words.

"Ye are welcome my child."

Sango was about to respond when loud declarations of anger reached her ears. She and Kaede turned toward the tree line and spied a very irate looking Hanyou waving his fist at Kouga. For once it appeared as if the Wolf Demon was trying to reason with Inuyasha but the Hanyou was being anything but receptive.

The more Kouga tried to reason with the Half-Demon the more enraged Inuyasha became. He was acting irrational even for him and the two women exchanged worried glances. Just then a sopping wet Shippou padded over to them and asked, "Is Inuyasha sick or something? He's been grumpier than usual."

Inuyasha's head snapped around in the direction of the ladies and the Kitsune and with an irritated snort he shouted, "I would suggest you keep your mouth shut brat unless you want to end up back in the pond!"

A frightened Shippou took refuge behind Sango and kept quiet.

"Try to back off the kit a little Mutt, he's just worried about you."  
"Don't tell me what to do flea-bag! This is my pack and if you want someone to boss around I suggest you head back to yours." Inuyasha growled in response.  
"I'm not trying to be bossy, Inuyasha. I was just making a suggestion, you thick headed moron!" Kouga shouted as he had clearly reached the end of his patience with the Hanyou.  
"Well you can take you and your suggestions and …"

Before he could finish a loud and authoritative, "ENOUGH!" rang through the clearing. Everyone stopped and when heads turned to find the source of the shout all eyes fell on Miroku.

The Houshi was standing about fifteen feet away from where the ladies and kit were sitting and he was looking across the clearing with eyes of steel. He was obviously fed up with the entire situation and sought to end it before it got worse.

"Stay out of this, Miroku. It doesn't concern you; this is between me and Kouga."  
"I beg to differ, Inuyasha. If that was indeed the case then you wouldn't have brushed me off earlier, snapped at Sango and poor Shippou would have certainly never ended up tossed in the pond!"

All eyes grew wide at this. No one present expected the Monk to challenge the Hanyou's statement like he did. Not even Inuyasha seemed to know how to respond as he stood there with his mouth hanging open. When he finally pulled himself together enough to speak he was cut off by Miroku.

"Unless you have something civil to say **do not** even bother saying it. In fact I think the only thing any of us here are interested in hearing from you right now is the reasoning behind your damned moodiness and an apology!"

As Kouga listened to the exchange between Inuyasha and Miroku he couldn't believe his pointed ears. In all this time he would have never guessed the Monk had it in him. His backbone was all well and good, Kouga was even a bit impressed, but he was also convinced that at any moment the Half-Demon was going to give the Monk the tongue-lashing of his life. Kouga watched as Inuyasha's upper lip curled into a slow, fang revealing sneer. Yep. The tongue-lashing would now begin.

Miroku noticed this yet faltered none. If anything, the gaze he leveled across the clearing at the angry Hanyou became more intense. Just when everyone was sure the Hanyou was going start shouting his ears flattened against his skull and his shoulders slumped.

Even though he looked thoroughly deflated as well as defeated, Miroku did not relax in the slightest. In a voice much more calm than the one he used to get everyone's attention he said, "We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong, Inuyasha. If you chose not to tell us we have to respect that, but you shouldn't expect us to put up with your attitude."

The little doggy ears on Inuyasha's head drooped pitifully now and Kouga almost felt sorry for the Mutt. At least Miroku appeared to be getting through to him.

Inuyasha looked around at the faces of all his friends and realized they were waiting for him to speak. He really had no desire to air all of his insecurities and fears in front of them all like this. Especially since he had no clear idea of what was causing it all. He felt a bit trapped. It was clear from Miroku's words and stance he was not going to let this go.

Confused golden irises softened pleadingly as they met stern amethyst.

Thankfully, for Inuyasha, those eyes softened in return. This small gesture seemed to melt the majority of the tension that had gathered in the clearing and all sighed in relief.

Miroku walked toward Inuyasha and as he passed him and headed for the tree line he said, "I need to stretch my legs, would you care to join me?"

Without a word the Hanyou fell in step behind the Monk and they disappeared into the forest. Long after they left the rest of the group remained silent and motionless. They really could not believe what they had just heard and witnessed. Finally Kaede broke the silence with a question, "Well, what would all of ye make of Inuyasha's reaction?"

The silence stretched on until Shippou folded his arms across his small chest and with a shaking head replied, "Whipped puppy comes to mind."

All of the adults looked at the kit in shock before they broke into hysterical laughter.


	5. Sharp Tongue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...sigh

* * *

**

When Kagome finally did return things were awkward to say the least. She didn't have many kind words for me and I had just as many for her. I knew her feelings were hurt by my decision and that's the only reason I let her get away with her current attitude. I hoped as time passed so would this and went on with my life as per usual.

I also know that Kaede let her have it for what had happened that caused me to have this streak of black hair. Even though I was outside when the priestess talked to the girl I had heard every word of their conversation and let's just say, Kaede can be rather frightening when she wants to be.

We were all camping out within sight of Mt. Hakurei when the tension between Kagome and Miroku came to a head.

It was the third time–in as many meals– that the Miko had "_accidentally_" dropped the Houshi's food on him while she was passing it. Childish I know but I think between that and her sour attitude Miroku had had it and I can't say I blame him.

In an action very unlike him he gathered himself up, with the "_spilled_" ramen still in the folds of his robe and as he walked by the young priestess he unceremoniously dumped the noodles on her head. As she sat there seething he calmly walked back to his place around the fire and sat down like nothing had taken place.

"How. Dare. You." She finally ground out between clenched teeth.

"And how dare you, under the pretense of it being an accident." He replied calmly, a little too calmly if you ask me.

"I said I was sorry!" she shouted as she picked the food out of her hair.

"Unlike you, I will voice no such lie." He replied.

From that point the whole thing disintegrated to a childish level of name calling.

"Stupid lecher."

"Spoiled brat."

"Lowlife monk."

"Two-bit priestess."

It went on for a while and through several creative choice words I might add. I would have never intervened if Kagome hadn't crossed a line.

"Half-breeds whore."

The entire campsite went still at this and for an instant she looked puzzled then I believe she played her own words back in her mind and she looked up at me with pleading eyes. That innocent face wasn't going to help her much this time. I had put up with this long enough. I was willing to let her vent her frustrations and I was also willing to let Miroku fight his own battles, but this…this was too much. Not only was she calling my lover a whore, now all of a sudden I get dragged into this. It's true I am a Hanyou, it was just the way she said it that crawled all over my skin. She said it as if his relationship with me made him vile somehow. Like _I, _was vile somehow.

I looked from her over to Miroku and he actually looked hurt. Mind you he looked mad as hell too but I could see the hurt under that angry mask he wore as well. I jumped down from the tree I was perched in and regarded her with cold eyes. "I have put up with your attitude for days now and this is where my patience ends Kagome."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I…"

I simply held up my hand to silence the girl.

"You have the right to feel whatever and however you wish but I would suggest from now on that you keep shit like that to yourself."

"But I didn't mean it. It just slipped and…"

I glared at her and she shrank back and lowered her eyes.

Quietly I walked over to Miroku and kneeled down so he could get on my back. We would be sleeping somewhere else tonight. He didn't _need_ to stay here with her and I sure as hell didn't _want_ to. He climbed on without question and when I stood I looked over at the Ookami with a question in my eyes and when he nodded I firmly grasped the Houshi's thighs and took off.

* * *

"What was that look about?" Sango asked me.

"He just wanted to make sure I was going to hang around here tonight. He didn't want to leave you guys out here unprotected."

She simply nodded at my answer and proceeded to unroll the blankets. It had been a long day for everyone and I was ready for it to be over. Just when I thought everyone was gonna turn in for the night, Kagome spoke up.

"I don't know why he wouldn't accept my apology."

I saw Sango shaking her head in frustration as she covered up the fox kit that had chosen to snuggle up with Kilala for the night. Even he looked at the girl in disbelief before he shut his eyes for the night.

I was tempted to ignore her but to be truthful her comment had rubbed me the wrong way as well. It made me wonder if Sango was just gonna be a "demon's whore" to Kagome once I made her my mate.

"You went too far Kagome. If it had been your arms Inuyasha was finding comfort in would it have been okay for Miroku to call you that? If he had, could _you_ have simply accepted his apology?"

She lowered her head but said nothing.

"I thought as much." I said as I moved closer to where Sango lay curled up and slipped my hand into hers.

"But that's the problem," the girl continued on to say, "It should be me."

"Things didn't go the way you wanted them to so that makes it okay for you treat them like crap? Above all else you were supposed to be their friend Kagome; this is not how a friend behaves."

With that said I leaned back against the tree I sat in front of and gazed up at the stars. I had had my say. I was done.


	6. Let me see your scars

**Another one written for the 30 Wounds Community over at Live Journal. **

* * *

**Prompt 22: Let Me See Your Scars**

* * *

He has always acted so gruff and untouchable. He is our leader, our protector, our friend and now… my lover. A few precious times over the last few months I have seen that mask he wears fall and unexpectedly I found that I like what's underneath.

He can be as tender as he is tough. He can be as sensitive as he is stern. He can also be hurt–on the inside where it stings the most–just like the rest of us. He simply hides it better.

Kagome's attitude has gotten better, not by much but better nonetheless. I can tell Inuyasha's patience with her has grown parchment thin and our walks and time away from the group has grown more frequent. Not that I mind, I simply hate to see him so hurt by this especially since I know part of that hurt is on my behalf. Kagome seems to enjoy going out of her way to be snide to me. As a holy man I wonder if it's ok for me to openly damn a priestess. I suppose not, so I will keep such thoughts to myself.

There is an upside to all of this time alone. Did I mention he is surprisingly affectionate as well?

Anytime he reaches for my face he does so like my skins made of porcelain and his eyes regard me like I'm some precious artifact. Maybe to him I am. I hope so.

He slides his hand over my cheek and those clawed fingers continue on until into my unbound hair. (He gets rid of my hair tie as soon as we are out of sight of the others).

He stands there looking at me and I can see the unasked questions in his eyes. I don't know what those questions are but I'm sure I will soon find out. For an instant his eyes flicker to red and I am confused as to why that is. Confused…not scared, confused.

I study his face and for a moment my eyes are drawn to that streak of ebony that mars what was once perfect silver. As far as I know he has yet to say anything much to her about the whole incident and I wonder why he's held his tongue. She certainly does not feel the need to do the same. My mind flashes through some of the things he has told me about his life before meeting all of us and it dawns on me…

He's use to being hurt and no one really giving a damn. Why would he say something?

I reach out for that lock of hair and when I pull it forward he looks at me curiously but says nothing. I stroke my fingers through it and say, "I'm sorry I couldn't fix this as well."

"It's no biggie." He replies flippantly, but I know better. I have seen him staring at this section of hair many times when he thinks no ones watching. I know something about it bothers him. I want him to know he doesn't have to suffer in silence. He can tell me anything no matter how important or trivial.

"Talk to me Inuyasha, I want to know what you're thinking."

He looks at me a moment longer before he pulls my body flush against his and kisses me in a way that makes my knees want to buckle. This kiss was asking nothing of me and it tells me things words could never. When we part he runs his thumb over my bottom lip and my body shudders in response. This brought a wicked grin to his lips and I could feel the heat rising in my face. To hide my growing embarrassment I lean into his chest and ask him, once again, to open up to me.

He wraps his arms around me and I relax in the embrace. As we stood there the wind picked up and his hair billowed around us like a satin shield. Locking us in our own little world…I like it here.

When he speaks he tells me about his fears surrounding that mark Kagome has left on him. He tells me how he feels like whatever was done to him is far from over. Silent for a moment he went on to say how his relationship with his only kin is sketchy at best and how even though he is (by Myouga's account) technically a prince he has little more than the clothes on his back.

I think this a strange follow up to his first few statements and say as much. His grip on me tightens as he lowers his head so his lips are but a breath away from my ear and whispers, "I want you to be my mate, Miroku."

I am speechless.

"I know I don't deserve you and I have nothing to offer except my love …but this is my wish anyway. I don't want you to answer now; I want you to think about it. Please?"

"What if I already know the answer?"

"I still want you to think about it. Being a Demon's mate is not like human marriage. It is not something that can be easily undone if you change your mind."

I nodded dumbly, melting into his arms inhaling his scent and ask, "Why did your eyes flash red earlier?"

"It appears my youkai is already starting to view you as my mate. I've become very sensitive to your emotions as well as your needs."

Shocked I pull out of his arms too look into those golden eyes. I can see he is dead serious. Another flicker of red and he says, "This is why I can only be around Kagome for short periods of time. The amount of anger she is directing at you is causing my youkai to flare, almost to the point where it's demanding that I do something to get rid of what it considers a threat to you."

He suffers so much in silence. I had no idea about any of this.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Keh, didn't want to worry you with it. Besides I can deal with it."

"I know you can but you don't have to do everything alone anymore."

He narrows his eyes at me slightly before a smile graces his features. He looks far too angelic right now to be a demon. I then wonder what I could do to make sure he smiled like this more often.

The moment was over far too swiftly and his features darkened when he said, "My life's not pretty Miroku, it's really anything but."

"We all have scars Inuyasha. I'm not looking for perfection."

"Good, because if you stick with me that's something you won't find."

I was tempted to argue the point but now was not the time.

"I want get to know you Inuyasha. The real you, not the one you let us see. Not the one you think I can handle."

"Will you do the same?"

I nod. He lowers himself to the forest floor and pulls me with him. With my back to his chest we sit. When he begins to speak of things in no particular order, he has my undivided attention. Some of his tales are funny others horrific. Some speak of confusion others of kindness. He is such a fascinating creature and his mate I will become.

There are not too many beings on this planet whose scars have left them this beautiful.

I'll never let him go.


	7. Battle Fatigue

**Title: ****All Mine**

**Theme: ****#27 Battle fatigue **

* * *

Did I ever mention how much I hate snakes? Really I do, there is not much around that gets to me like those slimy, legless, reptiles. Can you imagine a dog demon cringing at the mere thought of the wretched things? Well that would be me. The great Inuyasha, son of much revered Inu No Tashio, loathes snakes; and it was just our luck to run into a large colony of them and the head three all had jewel shards.

Of course, we are only after the shards. Aren't we always after jewel shards? Sometimes I get so sick of all the damn problems they cause I just want to puke. If not for the fact that Miroku's like hangs in the balance and the pure indisputable fact Naraku just needs to be killed regardless I would say fuck it all.

Simply put, aside from the fact they have jewel shards we have no beef with the snakes or their colony. However once Sango attacked–what she thought was one snake demon–the rest of them came crawling out of the woodwork, water and trees like a swarm of insects. Miroku and I were sitting in a tree around the temporary campsite we'd made for lunch within a mountain gorge when we heard the girls screaming for help. Kagome screaming could mean there's a bug…Sango screaming means there's a shit-load of trouble.

As Miroku and I raced toward their screams, I note two things: one) It would seem that anytime I have more than five minutes to spend alone with Miroku disaster strikes and two) that for once, I actually miss Kouga's presence. At least he was good at keeping the girls safe when I wasn't around. But he had to go check on his pack and speak to his counsel of elders about some kind of treaty and new laws. Sango had no desire to go with him because she found such things boring and I don't blame her. All that leadership and politics crap is for the birds.

…anyway back to my current situation.

We are all knee deep in snake demons and they show no signs of backing off or dying. In fact, the three with the jewel shards keep healing the ones we injure. Kagome and Shippou where the first ones down. Her arrows were not much help on targets that moved this quickly and neither was his fox magic. When they fell unconscious, we tightened our circle to protect them. Kilala swooped in to pick them up and carry them off to safety but promptly became victim number three when the slithery bastards figured out what her plan was.

We've been in bad situations before but with our best three warriors still standing I wasn't too worried…worry came when I saw Sango flung into a tree hard enough to knock her out. With her down the lopsided pyramid of protection we had going over our fallen comrades dissolved and a smaller snake swiftly moved in to try and make off with the first thing it could get it's fangs on.

That happened to be Shippou.

In one swift movement, I mercilessly whacked its head off, snatched up the unconscious fox cub and placed him closer to Kagome. We were in trouble and I was out of ideas. If we weren't in a damn ravine, I would unleash the Windscar in a few directions and be done with them but as it stands that would probably bring the entire chasm down around our ears.

I hear a muffled grunt and when I look to my left, I see Miroku grab his arm and the sharp scent of my intended mate's blood filled the air. With my fangs bared, I leap toward him only to watch as he is taken down as well. It was obvious now that these blasted reptiles are playing with us.

In an act of pure desperation, I go over to Kagome's fallen form and snatch the vial of jewel shards from around her neck. I figure if that bastard Naraku can make a barrier using these troublesome things so could I. I had no idea how to go about making one and the only lesson I had to go by was what little Miroku has told me about how he puts his up.

It was all I had so I put that shaky ass plan into action and hoped for the best.

Once the jewel shards were out of Kagome's spiritual aura the snakes honed in on me like flies to honey. A good-sized group of them dove at me only to smack against an invisible wall.

I didn't have to see my face to know there was a toothy grin there. As much as I would like to sit inside this barrier and gloat, I know better. I have no idea how strong this thing is or how long it's going to hold. I use my time inside the bubble to give the group the once over. Everyone was breathing ok and from the looks of things, none of their injuries appeared to be life threatening. Kagome and Shippou appeared to have a few scrapes, their major problem being their unconsciousness. The side of Sango's face was a bit swollen where she hit that tree and she had a long cut on her leg where a fang had grazed her but it was shallow. Miroku seemed to have the worst injury and that was to his arm.

I pulled his robe sleeve up and it looked like his upper arm had been completely pierced by all four fangs of one of the snakes. Cursing I ripped a piece of my haori off and wrap his arm the best I can to prevent further blood loss.

As I'm doing this, the snakes are going mad on the barrier. When they start combining their attacks, for the first time since I got the thing up, I can feel the strain and the connection of it to me. I now know it will not hold up to continued attacks and if I want my friends and intended mate to be, safe I'm going to have to go out there and fend off those damn reptiles.

Just as I was, about to walk out of the safety of the barrier I heard a low groan and when I look over Shippou was sitting up looking dazed. He shakes his head a few times and he opens his eyes just as one of the snakes dove toward the barrier. He clenched his eyes shut and flinched, clearly expecting to be pummeled, only to slowly crack his eyes back open once the blow never came.

I pick him up and quickly give him a run down of the situation. I tell him to inform the others as they regained consciousness. He nods but pleads with me to stay inside the barrier with them. I tell him I can't because I have to keep them away from the barrier. His expression grows sad and worried but I can tell he understands. I placed him back down on the ground beside Kagome and assure him I will fine.

When I step out of that protective shell, the battle is on. Those snakes are pissed but so am I.

I had hoped my group would all come back to consciousness a lot sooner than they did but that was not the case. As night fell, I was beginning to wonder if I was just going to have to bring the gorge down on top of us all just to end this madness. Luckily, for me I had the aid of the jewel shards and once I really figured out how to draw power from them those damn snakes started going down.

Every hour or so I put myself into a position to where I can look into the barrier; and it was well into the night before the next person woke and that was Sango. When I look again, she and Shippou are sitting side by side watching the battle take place.

I am pleased to see she is following the orders I told Shippou to give them all as they woke, and that was to stay inside the barrier. The last thing any of us needed was a repeat of earlier. Shortly before sunrise, the number of snakes has dwindled down considerably and inside the barrier Kagome is now awake and sitting with Sango and Shippou. It wasn't until after dawn that I notice Miroku and Kilala up and about as well.

A couple of hours later the snakes were no more.

When I finally sheath my sword, my limbs are beyond exhausted. When I turn to face them all, they wore a variety of expressions ranging from awe to disbelief. Happy to have my pack, my family, and my loved one's safe again I turn to talk to them only to fall to my knees.

They all rush to my side each one of them fussing over me in their own way. I brush away their concern and tell them with a few hours rest I will be fine; but before I did that, we all needed to get the hell out of this ravine. They all agree and between Shippou's floating ball form and Kilala we left.

Hopefully never to return.

* * *

Once we made camp in the safety of the nearby woods, Kagome bombards me with questions about how I made the barrier and how I resisted the power of wielding so many jewel shards at once. I told her I would answer most of her questions tomorrow but as for the shards, I never took them out of the bottle, I didn't want to risk imbedding them in my flesh the way most demons do.

Her expression was priceless.

Once everyone was settled and all wounds tended to Miroku and I sit on a high tree branch and I allow the weariness to wash over me. I collapse into Miroku's waiting arms and as he strokes my back, as he tells how amazed he is _by_ me and how proud he is _of_ me.

As I drift toward a hard-earned sleep, I hear him say, "Most of the time you speak of yourself like you are nothing when that couldn't be further from the truth. You said you would be honored if I agreed to be your mate…I think the honor is going to be all mine."

Everything about him makes my soul sing. He has no idea how much of an affect he has on me. I can feel the smile on my lips even as I lose the fight to stay awake and enjoy his touch and words a bit longer. It's been a long time since I've been this exhausted. I don't think I've ever been this tired and happy at the same time.

My last thought as I drift off to sleep is…no Miroku, the honor is still mine.

* * *

Poor Puppy he had a rough day and half dealing with those snakes...I think Miroku needs to kiss it and make it better. Hope you guys enjoyed this one and as always feel free to review.

**--OnyxLight--**


	8. Papercut

**Title: ****Really Bad Timing**

**Theme: ****#28 Papercut**

* * *

I suppose we as a group really don't ever have the option of minding our own business. No matter how hard we try, we just seem to mange to get pulled into the craziest things. In all my travels as a wandering monk never had I managed to get into as much trouble as we as a group seem to wander into. I guess, as a whole, our Karma is a bit off. I know the largest part of it is because we are on Naraku's trail; but other times it's just plain bad luck or timing.

Today would be a prime example of timing. Really bad timing.

We had just left a village and were making our way into an open field when BAM out f the blue we find ourselves in the middle of a personal battle between two airborne demons. By the time, Inuyasha warned us danger was coming it was too late. Much too late.

The demoness involved in the battle was hurling magical stones of various sizes and the male demon seemed to have control over some type of enchanted parchment. We got involved when several of the stones came barreling in our direction and Sango deflected them with her Hiraikotsu. When the battling duo noticed this neither of them took kindly to the interference.

As if we were just going to allow ourselves to be pummeled by rocks, really what did they expect us to do?

Anyway, we found ourselves on the defense in what started to sound like a lovers quarrel. She was accusing him of infidelity and he was accusing her of being, and I quote, "…a jealous old crone with no sense of humor." If they would just quit attacking us (and each other) long enough for us to get out of this field, we would leave them to fight it out in peace.

Sango, Kilala, Inuyasha, and I are all fending off their attacks while Kagome is trying to reason with the enraged duo (Shippou was hiding in Kagome's bag). We were doing a fairly good job dodging their blows when the demoness decided to switch tactics. In what could only be described as a blind rage she threw all the stone she could muster at all of us at once. The savage attack caused us all to dive back for safety and in the process; I backed right into one of the males flying parchments and it sliced through my robes and back with an ease that was frightening. A moment after I cried out and fell to my knees Inuyasha was at my side and I didn't have to look at him to know he was seething.

"That does it!" he snarled at the two demons while brandishing Tetsusaiga out in front him. The transformed blade seemed to be as alive with fury as he was, "The both of you have until the count of three to leave this field or I'm taking you out!"

The pain in my back isn't excruciating but it is far, **far** from pleasant either. The injury doesn't feel critical in the least but it is burning like all get out. I guess Inuyasha is aware of the pain I'm in; he looks beyond pissed.

"One!"

The demoness hovered down closer to us and she looked between Inuyasha and me several times before she said, "Look what our fighting has done Hiro, we've injured his mate."

At that, the male demon flew over so he could take a good look at the situation. He crinkled his brow then looked at Inuyasha apologetically. "We are truly sorry about this aren't we Izumi."

"Yes," she said as she landed in the field and approached us "is it any wonder the dog demon was ready to kill us both? Our silly squabbling almost cost him dearly."

"Let us try to make this up to all of you." Hiro began as he started fishing around in a pouch on his belt. A satisfied look crosses his face as he hands a small vial to Inuyasha. "This should ease the pain that my parchment has inflicted on your mate."

A stunned looking Inuyasha took the vial from Hiro as Izumi kneels down to me. As her intense green eyes stare into my own she says, "You are a lucky man young Houshi. What is your name?"

"Uh…Miroku."

"Well Miroku don't ever let petty things come between you and this fine Inu demon like we did today. As you can see misplaced anger can harm more than just your relationship." She then hands me a rather hefty sack of coins, "This should be more than enough to replace your robes and get you, and your friend's accommodations at the nearest town until you heal. If you have any problems with your injury come find us in the Landol Mountains."

I nod at her, shocked silent at her change in mannerism and generosity, as she got to her feet and walked over to where Inuyasha and Hiro were standing. "Let us be off love. We have caused them enough trouble for today." Hiro nodded and with a wave, both demons took flight and were gone.

Inuyasha kneels down where I am now sitting on the ground and asks, "Are you ok Miroku?"

"Yeah I think I will be. That was quite the surprising turn around."

"I'll say. I was damn sure the last thing I expected." He then kissed me on my forehead and shot me a toothy grin. "See I told you that face of yours could charm the pants off of any one."

I laughed at that and so did Sango. I glanced at Kagome but couldn't read her expression. I guess she's still not okay with all of this.

"Come on monk," Inuyasha began as he started untying my obi, "Let's get your robes down so we can look at your back."

* * *

"I think that was Lord Toga's son back there Izumi."

"I am certain it was. We came really close to falling victim to the wrath of the legendary Tetsusaiga."

"The half demon seems to have a much kinder soul than his brother. If that had been Lord Sesshoumaru we would be dead right now." Hiro said as a shiver ran up his spine.

"Yes we were indeed lucky this day."

* * *

Sango had opened the pouch while I was being cared for and discovered quite a generous amount of gold. "We could stay in the best of towns for a month with this sort of gold." She says as she passes the sack back to me, "you really lucked up this time Houshi."

I smile and nod as I tuck the sack firmly in my robe.

Once I am all bandaged up, Inuyasha refuses to let me walk. Not that I mind riding on his back, it was just unnecessary. We decide to have lunch in a less battle worn area of the same field before we set off to find the closest village. Despite all the excitement, things have returned to normal rather quickly. The only thing I note is the fact that Lady Kagome is unusually quite. She isn't even talking to Shippou.

I nudge Sango and gesture toward the silent priestess. She looks at Kagome then back at me and shrugs before she gets to her feet and asks the girl if she wants to go for a walk with her. Kagome agrees and the two ladies soon wander across the field and out of sight.

* * *

"What has you so quiet Kagome-chan?"

"Just a lot on my mind I suppose."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

The girl from the future sighs and shuffles her feet. I have a pretty good idea what's bothering her but I want to hear it from her own lips. Assumptions can be dangerous.

"Everyone just seems so…so cool about Inuyasha's relationship with Miroku. It's like no one finds it strange but me. Even those two demons were all upset with themselves because they had hurt Inuyasha's _mate_."

"It is a very common thing in demon society to respect the bond a demon has with his or her mate. To disrespect such a bond could easily get you killed."

"But they aren't actually mated yet, so why did Hiro and Izumi think they were?" she asks and the scowl on her face says she's not going to like the answer no matter what it was. Now it is my turn to sigh, "Can you not feel the flow of energy and connection between them when you are near them Kagome-chan?"

She narrows her eyes at me and folds her arms across her chest but says nothing. I take this as a sign I need to explain further. "Well there are also other things and signs like how protective they are of each other. As the stronger of the two, Inuyasha often puts himself between Miroku and danger out of instinct to protect him. Miroku has even taken to distracting Shippou so he's not annoying Inu-san all the time, it's actually quite cute."

"How can you be so okay with this!" she shouts as she flings her arms up in the air. "Weren't you going to marry Miroku after we killed Naraku?"

I take a step back away from her anger and reply, "At one point I thought I might; but Houshi-sama and I were never more than close friends. True I had once hoped it would become more but once I saw how things were developing between him and Inu-san it was obvious I am not what he needs."

"So just like that you're going to just give him up?"

I'm a bit alarmed at how she views things. Inu-san and Houshi-sama were and are **not** possessions. I didn't own him and he certainly didn't own me so I told her as much. She stomps around in circles for a while before she says, "But…but…"

"No _buts_ Kagome this just is the way it is and I advise you to accept it and move on."

"But he was supposed to be with Me." she whispers with clenched fists at her side as she stares at her feet. My heart goes out to Kagome in a way but there is really nothing I can do to make this any easier for her. So I do the only thing I can think of; I hug her and assure her it will all work out in time.

Soon after that, I tell her I'm going to head back to the others and if she needed some, more time alone I understood. She nods and I bid her farewell and began the walk down the hill. Just as I get on the edge of hearing range I hear her say, "I'm not giving up this easily."

I shake my head at her stubbornness and continue on my way. I pray Kagome will let go of this before it gets the better of her.

Jealousy is an ugly thing.


	9. You're Bleeding'

**Title: An Unwilling Party to His Pain**

**Theme: #16 'You're Bleeding'**

* * *

Three weeks pass by and Miroku is finally back on his feet and in traveling shape. I was worried about him for a while because the wound seemed to be healing so slowly. I didn't expect him as a human to heal as fast as I do but the cut wasn't very deep so three weeks seemed like quite a long time; but I would have waited forever if need be. I think he knows that. Every time he caught me looking at him worriedly, he would give me a warm smile and tell me to relax; but I couldn't even now that he is on his feet. Something kept nagging at me telling me all was not fine. Miroku calls me paranoid, I say I am cautious… there is a difference.

I know I've been on edge since Kagome slapped me and all of that crap went down; but this feels different it feels more urgent. When I tell him this, he listens to me as he always does but he tries to calm my fears by telling me that he is fine and if there is something more to the dark streak of hair left behind from Kagome's slap then we will face it together. What can I say to that?

We are not on the road five days when I notice Miroku's pace slowing. I confront him about this but he assures me he is merely tired. I tell him he is full of it and all he offers me in response is a lopsided grin. I sigh in defeat and tell everyone that we are stopping for the day. Sango and Kouga start to make camp, Shippou and Kilala bound off to find firewood, and Kagome starts digging through her large yellow backpack mumbling about how I never wanted to stop when _she_ was tired. I shoot her a look and she places her hands on her hips and says, "Well it's the truth. You never catered to me like that Inuyasha."

"There's a difference Kagome. Miroku's hurt, not spoiled."

Her face is priceless and before I know it, I'm eating dirt. The beads of subjugation are probably a really good thing right now. Because without them I might have jumped, up and ripped the wenches vocal chords out. When the spell wears off I am pissed and on my feet openly snarling at the wench, with Miroku trying to calm me down. He's standing in front of me in-between Kagome and myself. She's looking smug when she snidely mimics Miroku's words and adds her own little jibe, "Yes Inuyasha calm down. No need to get wound up. Listen to your _mate_."

I step forward and scowl at the girl and her smug look grows three fold right before she says, "SIT BOY!"

Now normally this would have only served to grate on my nerves, it's a dirty way to win an argument, but as it stands, Miroku was still in front of me so when she 'sat' me the force of the spell combined with his proximity to me caused him to be taken down as well. Flat on his back. Right on, his healing injury.

He lets out a cry of pain that causes everyone to come running. Because of the spell, I can't move therefore, forcing me to be an unwilling party to his pain. Yes when this damn necklace comes off, I will relieve the bitch of her vocal chords. Another moan of pain from Miroku has Kouga trying desperately to pull me off my wounded lover. I can feel my weight plus the pull of the spell crushing him. Even if he wasn't previously injured, the force of my youkai skeleton slamming down on him would have been enough to injure him on its own. I can feel him squirming in pain under me and weakly he says, "Inu…yasha…can't breathe…"

Upon hearing this, I really begin to panic and strain against the force of the spell. Kouga's efforts grow frantic as well. I am mumbling words of encouragement to him; but as I do so, I can feel his movements getting weaker and before long he is no longer moaning or struggling.

I can't see Kouga or Sango because I am face down but I can hear them both screaming at Kagome.

"Dammit wench how long does this spell last? Can't you make it end or something?" Kouga yells as he strains to keep, as much of my weight off Miroku as he can, and believe me it isn't much. This damn spell does its job. When I go down I am helpless against it and I am down for a while…but it has never, never felt as long as it feels right now. I want nothing more than to hear a sound… any sound out of Miroku.

Kagome is babbling on about how she has never even thought of reversing the command. No shock to me there. She has control issues and this damn necklace is right up her alley. Sango is pleading with her to try things and she tries them but to no avail. I 

am so focused on the faint yet labored breathing of the man underneath me that I can't even hear what she tries. I keep telling myself as long as I can feel his chest rise and fall this will all end up ok. He may be bruised but he will recover. I am trying ardently to not focus on the fact it is my body that's killing him. The thought of that alone is killing me.

Now not only is his breathing slowing to almost nothing, his heart is slowing down as well. He's really dying and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. I know Kouga can hear his heartbeat slowing as well, because he starts to talk to Miroku saying things like, "Come on Monk don't give up on us now. Hang in there."

I am struggling so hard now I feel like my spine may snap under the stress. When hands that were once clenched in my Fire Rats Robe go slack, I lose what little composure I have and I feel the demon within me clawing its way to the surface. It's more than pissed at the turn of events, It's worried for our soon to be mate and it wants blood from Kagome.

It doesn't like to be controlled.

I am trying my best not to let it consume me because the mindless demon within my soul will be of no use to anyone if it is set free. I am on the verge of losing the battle when I feel the spells grip on me weakening. With a snarl of pure determination, I force myself up on all fours freeing Miroku. When I look down at his pale face, I am scared. He is so still I fear the worst. I reach out to him and, in what I can only describe as the most beautiful sound in the world; he draws a deep ragged breath. Kouga slides him out from under me just to be safe. Once he is moved, Sango begins to check him over and she frowns. Kagome moves toward him and I growl at her instinctually. She stops dead in her tracks all while muttering apologies and saying things like: "it was a mistake" and "there is no way I could have known"…on and on she went until I tuned out the sound of her voice.

I was focused on Miroku and I didn't like the look on Sango's face. He has yet to move and I ask her what she thinks is wrong.

"I think the impact combined with the lack of air has rendered him unconscious."

The blasted spell wears off completely and I make my way over to them. Sango and Kouga had him propped up, as they looked him over for any obvious injuries. Miroku being unconscious did not explain the troubled look on her face.

"What else is wrong?" I ask timidly as they worked to remove his robes.

Before she could answer, a low groan is heard from our favorite holy man and his eyes blinked a few times before he opened them. He looks confused for a moment and as Kouga repositions him so Sango can slide his clothes off his shoulders.

"Might I ask…why I am being disrobed?" he asks in a soft shaky voice.

"You're bleeding." Kouga answers and it only takes me one sniff of the air to confirm that. I lean forward and kiss him gently on the forehead before I move so I can see his back. When Sango peels off part of the crimson stained bandages, it's not pretty. The wound Miroku has on his back had barely stitched itself back together when we started out on the road towards Kaede's village. Between the initial impact, his struggles to get free, the continued pressure of my body and that damn spell, the barely healed wound had split open. It now looked twice as bad as it did originally.

Sango sends Kouga after the vial of medicine those warring demons gave us after Miroku was injured as well as Kagome's medicine box. Kagome moves to intercept the wolf demon and offer aid only to have him send her a look that could have melted steel. She shrinks back, begins to tear up and offer apologies again. I have no sympathy for the bitch and as soon as Miroku is taken care of, I will take care of her.

When Kouga returns with the items Sango has him lean forward in my arms as she gently tries to tend to the wound without causing him further discomfort. Each action the Slayer makes causes him to flinch and I can feel his blunt human nails digging into my upper arms as he tries not to show his pain. Sango sends me a regretful look and I offer her and the Ookami an appreciative nod in return. I know she is doing everything she can to not hurt him and I want them both to know I am thankful for their aid. Kagome moves towards us again and, for what I am sure is the first time, I send a wave of my Youkai in her direction and the Miko falls to her knees from the sensation. I see Sango back go rigid causing her to pause in her movements for a moment as well then she glances at me nervously before resuming her work. Kouga is looking at me with wide eyes for a moment before he sends me a knowing smirk.

He knows as well as I do that if this were a pack of demons Kagome would not live to see the next sunrise. However, as it stands, that type of justice is not accepted among humans so I will have to deal with her in other ways.

When Sango asks, Miroku to sit up I can feel him fighting to keep his body from shaking. I ease him into a sitting position to help him get his robes back on. Sango's features are dark as she pulls his clothing up on his shoulders and as soon as she is done she says, "I think you might have some bruised or cracked ribs Houshi-sama I am sure Kaede will be able to tell for sure."

Miroku's sighs and the action makes him flinch. He looks up at me smiles despite his discomfort.

"Well let's be on our way then." He says as he moves to stand. I halt his efforts, stand and ask Sango if I can request Kilala's aid. She nods and I whistle for the neko that had bounded off with Shippou. When she enters the clearing, Shippou is with her and the Kit can tell something has gone on.

"What's going on guys? Why is Miroku on the ground?"

How do you explain something like this to one so young? Kouga sees the look on my face and takes it upon himself to intervene.

"Come on fur ball I'll fill you in as we go get the firewood you and Kilala didn't bring back," The wolf says with a smirk. Both Kilala and Shippou lower their heads and look sheepish.

"Uh...well a stream full of fish kind of distracted us," Shippou responded with a blush as Kilala nodded.

"Don't worry about it kid." I say as I ruffle the mass of red hair on his head. Now grinning from ear to ear to find he's not in trouble he bounds of with Kouga into the forest. Once they are out of sight, I ask the Neko if Miroku and I can get a ride to Kaede's village. She mewls happily and in a flash of fire, she transforms and kneels down so I can put my injured lover on her back. Miroku weakly tries to protest but I am insistent as I pick him up as gently as I can and place him on the firecat's back before climbing on behind him.

"Inuyasha…I…" Kagome starts as she runs to stand in front of Kilala.

I level my eyes at her and say, "You and I will talk _later_. Now get the fuck out of my way."

Her eyes widen to an impossible size as she draws back and moves off to the side. I pat the Neko on her rear and Kilala takes flight.


	10. Sadomasochism

Prompt 7 **Sadomasochism**

Written for Live Journal's 30 Wounds challenge

* * *

Kaede is surprised at the extent of Miroku's injury. She asked what happened and when I tell her, her reaction was a blend of anger and shock. She gives Miroku a mixture of herbs for the pain and soon he was sleeping like a log. As I sit beside him, I replayed the events that led up to this point in my mind. My youki was all but demanding retribution from Kagome over Miroku's injury, it wanted blood for his pain and for once, the ningen in me wasn't opposed to the idea. However, as tempting as it is to rip the wench's limbs off one at a time, I know I have to find another way to deal with her.

In the midst of that line of thought, Kaede comes in to check on Miroku. When she's satisfied that he's resting peacefully she asks me to join her in the main room of her hut. I am reluctant to leave Miroku's side and she seems to realize this because she says, "The herbs I gave him will have him sleep for some time, Inuyasha. I assure you, he will be fine."

I narrow my eyes at her, she nods and I follow her out of the room. I take a seat in front of the fireplace and Kilala crawls in my lap. As I stroke the twin-tailed fire neko on the head, I thanked her again for her assistance. She mewls softly as she leans into my hand.

I let my thoughts wander and before I know it, a heaping bowl of stew is thrust in my face and when I had enough presence of mind to accept it, I did. The old priestess sits across from me with her own bowl and we eat in comfortable silence.

Once both bowls are empty and set aside Kaede clears her throat, which catches my attention, "I'm so sorry young Kagome has abused the power she has over ye my child. I was not aware of how often she used the beads for no valid reason. Once the truth behind my sister's death came to light I was hoping she would come to me and ask me to remove them," after a deep sigh she finishes up with, "It is apparent she has a bit more growing up to do."

"That's an understatement," I mumble causing Kaede to smile, "I'm ready to get this thing off, so you can start doing whatever you need to do when you're ready."

Immediately Kaede closes her eye, presses her index fingers together under her chin and begins chanting. Whatever she was saying caused my youki to bristle. As her chant wore on her words spilled forth faster and faster. The energy she's giving off has me fighting not to crawl out of my own skin. Just as her chant rises to a fevered pitch, she falls silent. I feel the damnable rosary around my neck tremble as if alive just before they separate and fall from my neck to lie in my lap like worthless baubles.

_I'M FREE!_

Free of spiritual dampening, for the first time in years, the inherent power within me pulsates and I feel renewed. After fifty years in an enchanted sleep and almost two suppressed by this rosary my youki is singing in relief. I sit here, basking in the glow of my own power, nearly overwhelmed by the feel of it. I had no idea that damned necklace had my power stifled to this extent.

When I finally come down from the exhilaration and open my eyes, I see Kaede smiling impishly at me, "Feeling better I take it?"

"Much…better doesn't even begin to describe it," I reply.

"Good," she says then the impish look she was wearing gives way to a much more serious expression, "What do ye have in mind for young Kagome?"

I shoot her a look and she continues.

"I am familiar with the ways of demons, Inuyasha. It is obvious that ye view Miroku as your mate, and her actions harmed and nearly killed him. There's no way ye will let her go unpunished for that."

There was a grave look of resignation combined with understanding on the old Miko's face. As much as part of me wanted to see Kagome suffer, I know that isn't the best thing to do. However, that does not mean I'll let her off easy either. I will make the rules for being a member of _MY_ pack clear to her and if she doesn't like it she can leave.

When I tell Kaede this, the elderly woman nods and continues to sip on her tea. I had originally planned to speak with Miroku first, but I think I'll handle this while he's sleep. He needs rest, not more stress and drama. I ask Kaede how much longer he would be asleep and when she says it will be quite some time still I decide to wait at the edge of the village for the others to arrive. I didn't have to wait long before Sango appears riding on Kouga's back followed by Kagome on Shippou in his pink ball form.

Upon seeing me, Sango all but leaps off Kouga's back, rushes up to me and asks, "How is Houshi-sama?"

"He's fine…for now, Sango-chan, Kaede redressed his wounds and gave him something to help him sleep."

Relief washes over her face before she pulls me into a comforting hug, "And he will continue to be fine, my friend. He's a strong man and it will take a lot more than this to do him in."

I pull out of Sango's embrace just in time to see Kagome rolling her eyes. Before I can stop myself, I am directly in front of her fangs bared and growling. She tries to take a step back but I halt her movement by grabbing the front of her shirt and yanking her toward me.

"Listen to me girl and listen to me well."

"Let go of me, Inuyasha!"

I ignore her command and continue, "I and I alone lead this pack and if…"

"SIT BOY!" she yells and before the words are out of her mouth good, a smug look crosses her features, however, when nothing happens the look slides away leaving disbelief and shock in its place. I am more fed up with her in this instant than I can ever remember being since I've known her.

Hoisting the insufferable bitch in the air, I snarl, "Listen to me and listen well, wench. If harm like what you've inflicted on Miroku ever befalls a member of _MY_ pack again, by your hands, I will enjoy ripping your limbs off one by one."

"Y...You don't mean that Inuyasha. You could never harm me."

Bringing her face nose to nose with mine I say, "Be foolish enough to try me and you'll find out," then with a flick of my wrist, I toss her a good ten feet and she lands hard on her rump behind Sango and Kouga.

Eyes wide and mouth agape she gathers herself up and scurries inside Kaede's hut. I have a feeling she won't receive the coddling she's likely looking for. If she speaks out of turn to the old priestess, she's liable to get put out. As it is, she's going to get quite the lecture over her abuse of power concerning the beads.

I turn and Kouga's standing behind me, arms folded across his chest smirking, "You did good Muttface. That's exactly what she needed." Somewhat stunned I shift my eyes to Sango to see where she stood with this.

"He's right Inu-san. Regardless of what she is accustomed to in her era, she needs to acknowledge things are different when she is here traveling with us."

Nodding Kouga says, "Even I know when I am with you guys you are the Alpha and our leader and I respect that."

Content with their answers I turn my attention to Shippou and beckon the runt to come with me. I will talk to him in private. I know Kouga explained some things to him but I need to make sure he truly understands what has transpired. The fox kit bounds up to me and we take off for the forest.

I hope our discussion will go well. All I can do is be honest and see where that leads me. Despite his antics at times Shippou is a smart kid, I'm sure he and I will be just fine.


	11. Accept defeat

**Title**: A Really Bad Move

**Pairing**: Inuyasha/Miroku  
**Theme**: #21. Accept defeat  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warning**: None that I can really see  
**Word count**: 1,241

* * *

Just as I'm returning from my talk with Shippou, I see Kagome exiting Kaede's hut. Her eyes meet mine briefly, before she drops them to the ground. Shame is the least she should feel for what she's done. Once she's out of the way, I go in to check on Miroku. He's still sound asleep and I slip my hand into his limp one fully intent on remaining that way until he awakens. However, this was not to be. Not much time had passed before I hear the slightly raised voices of Kagome and Sango.

Kagome is upset because Sango has said we will probably remain here in the village until Miroku is healed and fit for travel. Kagome, of all people, is blabbering on about how much time that will waste and how many shards they could have in that amount of time. I gently slide my hand out of his, take a deep breath and stand.

Kaede says nothing as I exit the hut. I think she knows I've more than had enough. When I step outside silence falls not only on the girls but on the village as a whole. For the first time since getting free of my enchanted sleep I am allowing my youkai to flow freely, effectively pulling my version of my asshole brother. Most of the humans of the village run for cover a few stop and stare once they realize the source of that skin crawling feeling is me. Kouga takes a few steps back as I make my way over to the formerly quarreling women. Sango steps away when she sees my target is Kagome.

The Miko swallows hard but soon grows defiant and stands her ground. Fine by me I'd love for her to give me a reason to rip her head off. The closer I get to her the more I can see that there is no true bravery behind her show of defiance. Once I'm within arms reach, she is shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"I won't even go into how shitty it is for you of all people to bitch about wasted time. No one's forcing you to stay here. At any point you wish to, you can leave. By that, I mean either you can hunt for shards alone, with anyone willing to go with you or you can leave for good. It doesn't matter to me."

The shock on her face was worth my weight in gold.

"Surely you don't mean that Inuyasha. How would you find the shards without me anyway?"

"Don't worry about that, we will find a way. Do you think none of us ever thought of you losing the ability to return to this era or being killed in battle? If either of those things happened, we would have to find another way. You simply keeping your spoiled ass in your time because you're a selfish child and a danger to this group is no different."

Her mouth opens and closes a few times before she folds her arms across her chest and shouts, "You wouldn't be talking to me like this if you still had those beads around your neck!" as if that was something to be proud of. I don't know if she realizes that she's really saying, you wouldn't dare speak your mind to me if I could still control you!

"You're right Kagome I wouldn't be, because every time I'd start you'd have me eating dirt before I could finish. Besides, as much as you would like to think differently I'm not stupid. I knew how to keep my face out of the dirt."

"You are acting like you don't need me all! I don't care what you say you know you do."

"Oh we could use your help with this alright but what we don't need is your snotty selfish behavior. Especially when it ends up with someone injured!"

"Someone," she snorts, "Why don't you say what you really mean Inuyasha. You're only this upset because that someone was Mirkou. You wouldn't be this pissed if it had been Kouga!"

"You might be right but I have a feeling if that was the case Sango would be handling this pointless conversation with you instead of me! Unlike me, she could give you the ass whipping you really need!"

She falls silent, grits her teeth and clenches her hands into fists. Tired of talking to her I turn to head back into Kaede's hut. She grabs onto my sleeve and shouts "Oh no you don't, I'm tired of you walking away from me for that worthless monk!"

That was a really, really bad move on her part. My nerves are on edge, my patience was done and I'd had more than I was gonna take from her. She just didn't know when to quit.

I have her by the throat and in the air before I can stop the reaction. When I feel my fingers close around her slender neck, it takes a lot not to increase the pressure.

"One more," I say as she looks down at me with startled eyes, "one more nasty word from you about Miroku and no one in the village will be able to stop me from shutting you up permanently."

She's looking at me with those wide doe like eyes but I'm not falling for them. Tears from her lost their affect on me a while ago; crying loses its effect when the person you're showing the tears to really wants to see you bleed.

"Now get your shit, go to the well and don't come back before I come get you," I growl out at her, when she starts to protest, I tighten my hand just enough to get my point across. As it is, I'm fighting the urge not to choke her unconscious or toss her the length of this village.

With a glare, I release her throat and she drops to the ground hard, right on her spoiled little backside.

She's rubbing her neck and gathering her composure as I turn to walk away. I don't get fifteen paces from her before I hear, "How dare you! I should take my…mmfpfh."

I turn to see Kouga has clamped his hand over the wench's mouth. "Are you a glutton for punishment girl? You are lucky he's letting you live. You need to accept that this is the way things are and move on before your actions get you injured or killed."

She continues to protest and struggle even as he drags her away at Sango's urging. The demon slayer shoo's me toward Kaede's hut assuring me that they would see that she gets to the well.

When I walk in, Kaede tells me I did well keeping my temper in check with Kagome and thanks me for not harming her. I nod at the old woman and go sit by Miroku. As I look down at him, guilt hits me at the sight I see. His face is contorted in pain even as he sleeps.

I didn't stop those snakes from biting him. I didn't keep him out of the way of that magic paper and now I've let one of my own pack members almost kill him.

Some mate I am.

I smooth his sweat dampened hair back and make a promise to his soul that from this point on I'll protect him from harm with my life.


End file.
